


The Great Gatsby 18+ vers. feat. Boy George & a Sniper

by ilikeituptheass



Category: Boy George (Musician), Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Glitter, Glitter-dick, M/M, Probably what happens right before they have a big orgy, Sniper - Freeform, boy george - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeituptheass/pseuds/ilikeituptheass
Summary: Crack fic: The Great Gatsby but everyone's high, horny and Boy George and a sniper are there





	The Great Gatsby 18+ vers. feat. Boy George & a Sniper

“Tom what in damn hell,” cried Gatsby, Nick’s dick still in his ass. “This is my house, old sport!”  
“Sorry dude,” Tom muttered entirely terrified but excited at the same time. So Nick was gay. Maybe he had a chance. Two side hoes, now that sounds good.  
Tom, realising he was still standing, watching Gatsby get his ass pounded, sighed and wandered into Gatsby’s kitchen, a warm cup of tea to get rid of his boner in mind.  
To his surprise Myrtle was already there sitting in Gatsby’s kitchen, eating out Jordan Baker, whilst Daisy in all her gloriousness was glaring and making tea for herself.  
“Guys can’t you use the bedroom,” Daisy said exasperatedly at the two horny gays. She was horny too, but unlike them, she had self-respect.  
“No,” panted Myrtle, “Join us.”  
Daisy no longer had self-respect.  
Boy George wandered in, dick out, hat on, harmonica played. Tom had never seen a dick he had wanted to suck more in his life. The glitter on BG’s giant sumptuous dick called out to Tom in a way that he couldn’t resist. The glitter shone like small diamonds, as precious as the thing that they were stuck on.  
He rushed over to BG, nearly tripping over his own feet, looking into his eyes, Tom kneeled down, bowing to the Australian/British icon.  
“Please let me blow you George Alan O’dowd!” Tom begged enamoured with the man and his dick. He was so desperate to have BG’s cock in his throat that tears were nearly forming in the corners of his eyes.  
BG smiled in acceptance, the harmonica falling out of his mouth, crashing to the ground with a clatter. He cupped Tom’s face and guided him to his glitter-covered dick.  
Owl eyes took notes in the corner, so this was how you give a good blowjob. He must remember for future reference.  
George stormed in, a look of horror on his face and a sniper in his hand.  
“Someone help me, he wants more than a hand job!” George sped up his hand movements, the sniper giggling in happiness. “He gon’ snipe me if I don’t but I don’t know how!”  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at George, terrified, viciously jacking off a sniper who held a gun to his head.  
Jordan was the only one to speak up, gesturing vaguely to an old dusty couch she instructed George, “just bend over this couch, he’ll do the rest.”  
George followed her instruction and there was soon a loud scream followed by several remarks similar to ‘harder daddy’ to be heard from the corner of Gatsby’s Kitchen.


End file.
